herofandomcom-20200223-history
Terence (Angry Birds)
Terence is a character in the Angry Birds series of games created by Rovio Entertainment. He was first introduced in 2010 and was the second new character added to the game who was not one of the original five birds in the Flock. An entire episode was dedicated to his introduction. In the Fuji TV exclusive episode Sakura Ninja, Terence appears dressed in a Sumo costume. This was the first time he has appeared in costume in any game, and completely new game sprites were created for this episode. In the Angry Birds Movie, Terence is a major character and in it's sequel, he is a supporting character. *Films: The Angry Birds Movie, The Angry Birds Movie 2 *Video Games: The Angry Birds Movie, The Angry Birds Movie 2 *Voice: Sean Penn (films), Dee Bradley Baker (first video game), Micheal Gough (second video game) Character Appearance Terence is a large bird in an identical appearance as Red and the color of his feathers are reddish pink and his stomach is beige and has six red violet spots in each sides of his face and his eyebags are red violet. He also has two wrinkles on his face. In his toons version, Terence becomes a giant maroon Cardinal and his two wrinkles on his forehead are longer. The red violet spots on his face are now five instead of six. In the film version, Terence appears as a maroon anthropomorphic Northern Cardinal and is more muscular and bulkier than Bomb's who had a matching feathered arms. His eyes are black and the color of his stomach is light pink instead of beige. The red violet spots on his face are now three instead of five and has orange feet. His two feathers on top of his head now has a black tip and his beak is orange instead of yellow. Personality Terence is dull and lazy but cares about the Flock and other rare birds, guarding the eggs and stopping the Pigs from stealing the Birds' eggs. Terence is socially awkward, as seen in the Space video, when the Birds gather around the eggs and he sits alone in the forest. However, he can be counted on to fight the Bad Piggies when needed. His immense size makes him a veritable wrecking ball to the Pigs' fortresses. The Flock doesn't try to control him and often will just get out of the way and let Terence wreck destruction. Terence is friendly to his younger brother Red, but prefers to stand alone and keep to himself, and Red is the only bird with whom Terence has a special friendship. He doesn't enjoy being angry, but his deep-seated pig hatred makes it an inevitable, albeit unpleasant, part of life. History Terence has not spoken a word since his childhood, when he witnessed the cruelty of the eggs. He is deeply haunted by his past and cant't shake the violent memories of his youth. That's why he lives in self-imposed isolation, totally removed from the rest of The Flock. Also the other birds fear that he might damage the eggs. But Terence is trying search his lost childhood and only Red understands it. When first seen, the Pigs captured the entire Flock. Terence freed Hal and together they freed the Flock, chasing the Pigs through many different terrains. It should be noted that it was Terence alone who defeated the Helmet Pig, Moustache Pig and King Pig. He was welcomed into The Flock and has been a member ever since. Terence is also known as the Juggernaut Bird to fans. In the course of the battles with the Pigs, he has traveled to many different locations and environments, including the desert, underground caves, and beaches. The Pigs never rest in their quest to steal eggs and the Flock often has to retrieve their eggs on holidays and special occasions. At an indeterminate time later, the Flock was captured as rare birds and taken to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil where they fought with Blu and Jewel and their friends against Nigel the cockatoo and Mauro and his marmosets. Terence did not appear originally in Rio, but arrived much later after the others, so it is possible he was not captured originally and made his way to Rio to help rescue The Flock. Main article: Angry Birds Rio In addition to Rio, Terence has also traveled to China twice and Japan, where he dressed in traditional sumo garb. In another adventure, many of the Flock were whisked into Space via a wormhole, gained super powers and fought the Space King and the Space Pigs. Birdsonality «The Big Brother Bird is an enigma. He is the strong, silent type. Logical, level-headed, and rational, he has a keen analytical mind. His introspective nature can make gun seem distant to others - but he, in turn, is sometimes baffled by how irrational and emotional others can be. He works best when left to his own thoughts, or when interacting with other people who see things in the same way he does». — Modified from the Birds personality Test. Terence's description from the Angry Birds Official Website Terence is one hefty bird. But he can somehow get off the ground and float through the air with all the elegance and grace of a two-ton bulldozer! He uses his boulder-like appearance and immense body weight to smash through the strongest piggy defenses. So he’s big, but also superfast with an odd ninja-like ability to just appear mysteriously from nowhere. It’s actually quite creepy! With Terence, what you see is what you get. And what you see is a colossal beast of a bird with a single expression – just one multi-purpose frown to fit every situation! But this intense stare works a treat when getting the Minion Pigs to confess their wrongdoings. A few seconds of staring will quickly uncover even the most devious and top-secret plan to steal the eggs! Terence has an unstoppable appetite, and just loves burying his face in a huge pot overflowing with fresh mackerel. It’s simply glorious, and in these moments his mouth may even move slightly at the edges as he attempts a smile. After a large supper it’s time to rest – but for some reason he sleeps facedown with his beak squashed firmly against the floor. It’s quite a sight! He’s definitely handy in a tight spot, but Terence isn’t exactly a barrel of laughs when everyone’s just hanging out. Taking a vow of silence is all well and good when showing the battle-readiness of a samurai – but what about when the birds are relaxing back at the nest? Then you might as well have a Terence plush toy sitting next to you at the dinner table. Come on bird, speak! Trivia *Terence, Bomb (except in Rio/Chrome), Bubbles and Stella are the only birds without a Corpse Sprite. *Terence's spots are purple rather than dark red on his plush. *Even though Terence seems to be afraid of nothing, he does appear afraid of the Mighty Eagle in a promotional poster. *He was first referred to by his proper name, Terence, by Red in the Season's Greedings Comic. *Terence has never spoken in the comics and generally just grunts in the game because according to the Nat Geo Angry Birds Book, he hasn't spoken a word since childhood. *Terence is the largest member of The Flock. *Terence makes Red's pain noises in Angry Birds Facebook (now Angry Birds Friends!). A year later, it was replaced with his own pain noises. *Terence hardly ever displays any facial expressions, though he may occasionally get angry when the Flocks' eggs are stolen. *Next to the Mighty Eagle, Terence never seems to get scared over anything than the other birds. *He was the first bird to have a confirmed name. *He has an alter-ego of himself named Wingman, a superhero bird that beats Bad Piggies and El Porkador. Gallery BBB100px.png Big-Brother-Bird-angry-birds-32080200-720-344.jpg AngryBirds-bigbirdbeginning.jpg 180px-Big_green_bird.png|Big Brother Bird as seen in Angry Birds Space. terence-image.png|Terence in the movie ABF_Wingman.png|Terence as Wingman Terence and Tony.jpg|Terence and his cousin Tony. Terence as Chwbacca.jpg|Terence as Chewbacca. ABTF-heatwave.png|Terence as Heatwave Category:Male Category:Angry Birds Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mute Category:Brutes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Animals Category:Movie Heroes Category:Gentle Giants Category:Elementals Category:Dimwits Category:Famous Category:In Love Category:False Antagonist Category:Arrogant Category:Insecure Category:Anti Hero Category:Wrathful Category:Pessimists Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Elderly Category:Vengeful